headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Angels
| image = | aliases = | sub-groups = Archangels; Cherubs; Cupids | films = Prophecy | programs = Preacher Supernatural | books = | comics = Preacher Vol 1 | representatives = DeBlanc; Fiore | first appearance = }} Angels are metaphysical beings found in various Judeo-Christian lore, particularly the Old and New testaments of the Bible. Modern convention places the image in many peoples' minds of an angel being this majestic caucasian being with flowing hair, magnificent white wings and a brilliant golden halo while wearing white robes and playing a harp. Either that or they perceive them as cute, pudgy little babies slinging arrows into the asses of someone looking to fall in love. In Horror The horror genre however, as always, portrays angels in a slightly more malefic light. They are warriors of God and are primed and ready to put the sandal of righteousness up the asses of any clown they think deserves it. In film, Angels play a vital role in the Prophecy series, in which the Archangel Gabriel is actually an antagonist, looking to grab onto some of that crazy free-will everyone keeps yammering about. Gabriel and his brood are not nice people, and in fact, are little better than the demons they profess to abhor. Other films that feature butt-whooping soldiers of Christ include Constantine, Legion and Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell. In television, Angels also play an important part on the CW Network television series Supernatural. They were largely featured in seasons four and five. As with Prophecy, these angels are not really nice guys at all, and most of them are selflishly embroiled in a civil war that was created in the vacuum left behind by their absent God. As the human monster hunters Sam and Dean Winchester might say, "Angels are dicks". One angel who is not a dick however (at least not all of the time) is Castiel, who has taken an interest to Earth's hairless talking monkeys and has actually helped them out on occasion. Guardian Angels Guardian Angels were a key plot element in the 2006 film Left in Darkness. Whitelighters Whitelighters are a type of Guardian Angel featured on the WB Network television series Charmed. Whitelighters are not angels in the traditional sense in that they were creations of heaven, but rather, they are former mortals whose souls have been repurposed to serve a higher cause. The primary function of a Whitelighter is to take guardianship over a witch, or a coven of witches. Typically, the witches are unaware of the Whitelighter's true identity, or sometimes, even their presence. In the case of the Charmed Ones, the Whitelighter tasked with observing them was once a mortal named Leo Wyatt. Whitelighters are people who were generally good people that have died. They are given the choice to become Whitelighters and given the powers of a Whitelighter instead of moving on to the afterlife. Their bodies are replicas of their former human bodies, but are composed of orbs which are described as white lights (hence the term Whitelighter) that have a healing ability to them. If struck by a power that would usually kill a mortal (for example, an energy ball or particle acceleration), their bodies will explode into orbs then reform relatively unharmed; they can, however, be knocked unconscious. Because their orbs make their bodies immortal, the only sure way to kill a Whitelighter is to poison them with a Darklighter arrow. Characters Appearances Film * Left in Darkness Television * Preacher: South Will Rise Again - Fiore & DeBlanc. * Preacher: Sundowner - Susan, Fiore & DeBlanc. Comics * Preacher 1 - Fiore, DeBlanc & Pilo. * Spawn: The Dark Ages 6 Notes & Trivia * Of course, there's actually a guy out whose name is Angel, but he's anything but. In fact, he's actually a vampire with a soul, which is not nearly as cool as it sounds. Formerly known as Angelus, Angel is a supporting character on the WB Network television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the main character of his own spin-off series, Angel. See also * Images of Angels * Appearances of Angels External Links * Angels at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Constantine (2005)/Miscellaneous